The Blue Look of Doom
by MiraculousLadyB
Summary: Three times Adrien hears it, but what is the 'Blue Look of Doom? The tales of those who have been hit.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! I really hope you enjoy it. I haven't written fanfiction in sooooo long! I used to write Pokemon fanfiction on another account (it's Pokeshipping if anyone cares, if anyone's interested message me and I'll link you!), but I haven't written anything for ML, until now! Just FYI, I've used the grade system for school's in France (accprding to an Internet page I found) so 'sixth grade' is 11/12 and 'fifth grade' is 12/13. Oh, and this is pre-reveal. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

The first time Adrien heard it was a couple of months after he joined Collége Françoise Dupont. He walked into the classroom one morning to see his best friend sat in his assigned seat, his head in his hands. Adrien slid in beside him, greeting him with his usual "What's up?"

"Dude, everything is up," Nino said, his words laced with desperation. Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you're being overdramatic," he reasoned. "Come on, what's bugging you?"

Nino sighed heavily before turning to look at his friend. "It's Marinette."

"What about her?" Adrien asked casually.

"I've been hit," Nino said heavily. Adrien's eyebrows raised again in scepticism.

"She hit you?" he questioned, fairly uncertain that the cute, shy girl that sat behind him would ever resort to physical violence.

"No, no!" Nino quickly correctly, shaking his hands in denial at the same time. Then, with another heavy sigh, he said, "I've been hit by the Blue Look of Doom."

Adrien laughed at his friend's melodramatic tone, causing Nino to smack him on the arm. "This is serious!"

"What the heck is 'Blue Look of Doom?'" Adrien said, still chuckling slightly.

"Kim made it up in fifth grade. Basically, you know Marinette has blue eyes, right?" he didn't wait for his friend to respond. "Well, if you look into them a bit too long you end up completely falling for her. It's happened to loads of us. It's like she draws in you in with her warmth, like the lagoon place in Iceland, right? So it's like comforting but you could also drown if end up too deep, which is, you know, terrifying."

Adrien really wanted to laugh again, because it really did sound like some bullshit that Kim would come up with, but his friend's sorrowful expression stopped him. "So, you like Marinette, huh?"

Nino groaned. "Yes. I don't want to. We've been friends since sixth grade, I've never seen her in any way other than platonic, but now…"

"You've been hit by the Blue Look of Doom."

"Yes!" Nino cried, completely missing his friend's mild mocking.

"So does Marinette know about this phrase Kim has coined?"

"Oh god no," Nino laughed nervously. "She'd hit the roof."

The conversation abruptly ended as the girl in question and her best friend entered the room, chatting absent-mindedly. They waved at the boys and said good morning, Marinette blushing slightly. Adrien responded politely whilst Nino seemed to forget the ability to speak. Once the girls were out of earshot, Nino groaned heavily, slumping on the desk in defeat. Adrien chuckled slightly, but sympathised with his friend, patting him on the back as he spoke.

"Don't worry, dude, I'll help you out."

* * *

The second time Adrien heard it was the day of the Evillustrator. Nathaniel had just left the science classroom, his face as red as his crimson hair, having just had his crush on Marinette outed by the relentless Chloe. Nino shook his head in sympathy as the door shut behind his classmate. His own crush on Marinette was long over, and he was dating Alya now, but he still remembered the crushing frustration _._

"Poor dude, fell for The Blue Look of Doom, but doesn't stand a chance."

Adrien raised his eyebrows in questioning, but Nino wouldn't say anything else; Alya had sworn him to secrecy after all, and, quite frankly, he was a little scared of her.

* * *

The third time Adrien heard it, he wished he hadn't. The day started out normal enough. He came into school, chatted with Nino about their weekends, had their classes then broke for lunch. It was his second year at Collége Françoise Dupont, and thanks to Nino and Alya, the three of them and Marinette would regularly eat lunch together. That particular day they had opted to sit in the park next door to the school. Nino had laid out a tartan picnic blanket, Marinette had brought various pastries and treats from her parents' bakery and Alya was playing music from her phone. Adrien felt truly content. His emerald eyes fell on the girl sat opposite him. He watched with a soft smile as she giggled at something Alya had said, her hair floating delicately on the wind's breath. He noted how she had worn it down today, not in her usual ponytails. It suited her, he thought. So did her pink sundress, he also acknowledged. She'd made it herself, obviously. His smile grew slightly as he thought about talented she was, and so nice too, and funny… and… beautiful…

He hadn't even realised he'd drifted into a daydream until her ocean eyes met his and he felt like he'd been hit with lightening. Alya laughed as he literally jumped a little, like he'd genuinely been electrocuted. Nino raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"You with us, dude?"

Adrien flushed, realising everyone was staring at him. Alya and Nino were wearing matching knowing smirks, whilst Marinette merely stared at him curiously, her own cheeks a delicate pink.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" he stammered out. His eyes falling to the blanket they rested on. No-one said anymore about it, but he could hear Alya snickering to herself.

Lunch otherwise continued as usual. The four chatted and bantered, Alya and Nino shamelessly flirted causing Marinette and Adrien to smirk at each other as they pretended to gag. They were glad their best friends were happy really, it was just fun to tease them. The foursome walked back to school, Alya and Nino ahead, holding hands, Marinette and Adrien holding back to give them some privacy.

"They're lucky they're cute as well as disgusting," Marinette joked. Adrien laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're happy though."

"Me too," Marinette said, watching the pair wistfully, sighing slightly. Adrien watched her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. When he questioned her, her mouth fell to an 'o' shape. Adrien wasn't sure if he'd surprised her or made her feel awkward.

"Do you ever..? I mean..." she paused, shaking her head and smiling softly, almost sadly, he noted. "Never mind."

Her stunning blue eyes locked onto his as she smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. Suddenly, Alya cleared her throat loudly, and the pair were stunned out of their trance, their heads whipping toward her, cheeks a matching shade of red.

"If you two are done gawking at each other," she smirked. "The bell just rang so we better get to class."

The embarrassed pair spluttered out a response before the foursome dashed to class. As Adrien slid into his seat he noticed his best friend staring smugly at him.

"What?" Adrien questioned sheepishly.

"Dude, you know the bro code doesn't apply here, right?" Nino replied, his tone fairly hushed to stop the girls behind him overhearing.

"Excuse me?" Adrien replied. Nino had taught him the 'bro code' a few months ago, having witnessed a huge fight in the playground because a guy had gone after his friend's ex.

"I know I used to like Marinette, but it was for like twenty seconds, and I'm well over it. I'm super happy with Alya, everything's good bro. I think it's really sweet you held back for me though."

Adrien blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Nino laughed. "Oh dude, it's okay, you can stop playing dumb."

"I'm not playing, Nino," Adrien retorted. Nino stared at him for a few seconds.

"Dude."

Nino wasn't exactly known for his vernacular, but Adrien was beginning to get frustrated at the lack of explanation. His rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You haven't even realised, have you?"

"Realised what, Nino?" Adrien almost growled, his Chat tendencies slipping through.

Nino folded his arms and looked at him, compassion dancing in his brown eyes. He tipped his cap sympathetically before placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder, leaning in so he could murmur.

"You've been hit. The Blue Look of Doom strikes again."

He went to deny it. His mouth was open, words ready to defend. But then he heard her giggle behind him, and all that came out was a squawk. His stomach dropped, his cheeks flushed and he looked at Nino like he'd just been shot. Nino patted his back in understanding, muttering words of encouragement, but Adrien was deaf to them, the only thing he heard was his own thoughts:

 _Well, shit._

* * *

 **A/N: I may make this a one-shot, I'm not sure... I have ideas for it. Like, how would Marinette react if she found out about 'The Blue Look of Doom'? xD Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this. I haven't written in so long I've kind of lost confidence to be honest. But anyway, I hope you found it somewhat enjoyable. Hopefully, maybe. xD**

 **Lady B x**


End file.
